


N.I.G.E.L (in English)

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Benedict doesn't want the relationship between Cree and Nigel but maybe there is something more than his simple annoyance because she is one of his worst students.Attention:  It is an alternate universe where Nigel is 16 years old and lives with Father.A One Shot that is not part of any future story.Explicit content





	N.I.G.E.L (in English)

**Author's Note:**

> Co-writer Alphabetical who it is not from this community.
> 
> The work original is in Spanish, the translation is very raw made by me (student level) please if you see mistakes, tell me in the comments that really help me.

The dark brown came to the door of his nephew discovering is remained open, he was intrigued finding him checking one of the drawers of his dresser

"What do you plan?" I ask aloud to get the boy's attention

"What Father?" replied the young softly turn to see him, a strong heat ran through Benedict while is holding on to the pommel, swallow amazed from his own reaction.

"Ah! sorry, uncle, I confused you" clarifies clumsily the reddish brown looking him but the adult is slightly blushed

"Are you upset?" asked the boy approaches to see his reddish cheeks

"Two captains of my sports teams are fighting instead of fulfilling their function, apparently because of you" he barely responds trying recovering his calm

"Ah! Is that, look, I don't force anyone and think all this is they personalities" Nigel replies closer

"Don't fight so much even when they broke" explains Benedict nervous ¿Nervous for the proximity of his nephew?

"I heard that but can you really blame me?" answer without interest

"Cree and I are dating without anyone else knowing it, also the football team was your idea" insists the teen, the dinner bell sounds light for the mansion and Benedict feels calmer

"Don't push hard Dickson and finish with Lincoln, that's all," the man orders, looking into the eyes of the child.

"Yes, sir," the boy replied sharply, arching his reddish eyebrows under his dark glasses, he takes gently his face and softly touching his chin while presses the fluffy lips of the child with the thumb

"Listen, I don't want scandals" whisper annoyed even with the boy in his palm, literally, Nigel smiles approaching him subtly, comfortable in the contact

"Don't worry" answer slowly, whispering and moving his red lips under the thumb of the major but inclusive with that strangely and pleasurable sensation for Benedict he breaks the contact easily

"Come to dinner," order and leave the boy's room feeling a tingling in the thigh and a pull is his member, Nigel smile thinking his uncle is really mad for his relationship with Cree

Cree eagerly kisses the boy's lips, they have been doing it for hours in his room but she doesn't get tired, Nigel's penis remains firm between her hands at plays it although the size of the boy's makes it difficult to cover him completely with one hand, he looks uninterested even with his hand barely fondling her hips, the girl can't stop kissing, licks and sucks his smooth skin but while caresses him soon notice that mark in his thigh

"What the hell is that?" surprised and releasing him, she leaning on the bed to see better the wound

."Yesterday is not there" she reclaims almost annoyed to see his skin stained

"No?" He replies checking the thigh at raising but she holds a little his leg for lighting the mark as much as possible

"Is ... a bite?" asks seeing the outline, quickly turns to see to the reddish brown

"Maybe you did it," he says without paying attention, his swollen cock wobbles between his legs front the girl

"Nigel" Cree threaten, taking it rough in her hand without removing the another of the boy's thigh

"I'm not a dog and never bite when I have sex" she adds irritably for the accusation

"This is recent" intuits at pressing her thumb on the wet head of the cock, the boy's slight moan of pain does not push her to free him

"Ok, it was a joke" laughs he a little uncomfortable with his two limbs catching, she raises an unsatisfied eyebrow at the answer

"Not for you" clarify him at seeing that reaction

"for the captain and... well went a little bad" Nigel smiling caressing sweet and softly her cheek

"He bit you?" She insists confused

"Everything for that stupid uniform?" Exclaims annoying but as if it were a line of pieces of domino all the ideas arrive one by one clarifying the reason

"Damn, you did it with him, right?" Screams furious releasing Nigel and getting out of bed

"Come on, don't get like this," He says without much guilt sitting in bed, very calm

"Fuck you, go to hell" she replies "I can't believe it, you fuck with everybody" she complains indignantly putting on her sweatshirt and jeans

"Is was the idea of both, right?" Asks the younger

"Yes, bother him back but not fucking with him" she replies throwing him a pillow

"I'm leaving, don't dare talk to me again" Cree shout at leaves the room, whipping the door, Nigel lie down into the sheets disinterested until suddenly the door opens

"Bastard... son of the bitch" she screams going and up to his bed with everything and shoes to kick him, Nigel laughs to see her face but she whimpers furious

"How let me go so easy? Asshole" shouts kicking and hitting him with a pillow but he does not defend, laughs for her light hits

"What is going on?" Benedict demanded or asked standing front the door, Cree froze watching at the furious man and slowly get out of bed looking for her handbag on the floor (she back for that originally)

"Nigel, why is this girl here?" the dark brown demands at his nephew, the child sits in the bed searching for his underwear, without embarrassment exhibit his body, clearly firm even after the scandal, Benedict goes to the dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers throws them at the boy's face, quick he puts them

"Cree is shouting me because she has done with me, Uncle" the reddish-brown responds taking his white shirt putting on for covers his clear and soft body, disappointing at his two spectators

"Well?" mutters annoyed the older for the girl, irritated by the response of Nigel's she throws him one of his boots but not come to hit, of course, she doesn't put strength in that, takes her handbag and going out, stop front to the man

"Yes, but I suppose it's be more complex keep it away at his the new boyfriend" she replies when leaving the room but not before looking at the expression of the man, that look is priceless, goes down the stairs without care about Jenkins upset in the entrance, she leaves the mansion laughing amused for the face of the director meanwhile Benedict remains standing next to the door and not notice Nigel to his side

"She exaggerates, we're not dating," says the reddish brown but his uncle doesn't turn to see him

"Are you fine? you look pale" said Nigel touching the face of the adult but he catches his hand quickly, the younger doesn't seem worried about the annoyed man

"It's true? You did it with a boy?" ask very seriously, too much

"Well... I guess," replies Nigel feeling how warm are the hands of the adult

"My hand," asks noticing the pressure of the grip

"You still excited?" Asks Benedict seeing how the boy's cock does not reduce his size even inside the boxers

"Well, remembering what happen don't help and she is really sexy" smiling the child moving his leg nervous, for the first time

"Your hands are very warm, Father" whispers uncomfortably asking him to let go, the boy knows him always react calling like that even if it is a mistake and sometimes let his strict attitude but the older one advances carrying the younger inside the room closing the door behind him, Nigel doesn't care until suddenly is sitting in bed

"Damn" mutters the child nervously but Benedict shove his other hand in the boy's boxers without hesitation, take the wet and erect penis feeling pulsing anxiously in his hand

"What are you doing?" Nigel exhales restraining himself and trying to understand

"God Nigel, you're too hot" exclaim he half annoyed seeing his cock releasing pre-seminal desperately

"Look how are you and only for the temperature of my hand " he scolds him but the pulsing member jump apparently with the sound of his voice

"Oh! Don't tell me, do you like to be scolded?" ask increasingly excited

"No, just I like to see your face upset" smile Nigel without understanding that his uncle is dangerous ground

"Nigel, you should not play like this with the adults" insists the dark brown without taking off his hands of the child, all Nigel is hot and gradually begins to want to be caressed, moves a hand to touch his own dick who is painfully swollen

"No" orders Benedict

"Come on," says the minor hurting from the sensation

"So... you usually got it easy huh?" Benedict asks slowly releasing the throbbing limb that dripping liquid in the floor, moaning sweet and adorably Nigel pleads (supplicant) trembling the convictions of his uncle

"Dammit" groans the boy trying to take his penis but Father catches him before he achieves

"Just let me touch him" moan the teen leaning his head on the adult, his aroma and heat had him so firm that it hurts, Nigel moves to try cum only with thoughts

"No," insists the older, drawing his attention to his face but he must concentrate so as not to let himself go, it's as if the boy is coming and he is dragged in his pleasure

"Damn" screams loudly scaring the boy but more is his surprise to be kissed, his lips devour every inch of the child's mouth while his hand untied his own clothes

"Your little whore" whispers to lick his neck and see the marks that Cree left in his skin, Nigel tries to rub against Benedict but he moves him away

"Little idiot" insists as he kneels on the boy and pulls out his lubricate, throbbing and huge member in front of the child

" You know what to do" tries to say but it barely goes on the third word when Nigel kiss and puts it all in his slippery hot and tight mouth

"God " he moans ecstatic but he notices Nigel trying to touch his own body

"Selfish child" mumbles, pushing himself all as is possible into his mouth, stopping him

"Fuck" sobs frenetic in that slippery and envelope feeling, taking his nape firmly sticks it in and out rubbing in every single part of that little tongue, the reddish brown barely can breathe but manages to affirm itself at the thighs from the adult

"Swallow it everything" orders filling his mouth, all Nigel trembles in small spasms dotted in cum.

The teen breathes agitated but Benedict is not satisfied and watching his trembling cock clearly still anxious

"What the hell are you?" says taking it, smile seeing how fits delightfully in his hand, gently wipes it with his tongue paying much attention to the head, thought for a second what that girl was doing it with Nigel right there but strangely that excites him more, the child moans sinking painfully his fingers into the bed and sighing in pleasure, Benedict is dazzled but don't stop until is completely firm again

"I can't more" replies the boy nearing the head of the dark brown trying slowing his loud blowjob, the obscene noises stop

"That's the idea," He smiles taking his base and squeezing it

"You are smart, right? what think I want?" insists, staring him, the younger turns around leaning his knees on the bed

"I'm new in this what if you teach me" mocks the adult sarcastically while looking at that lovely ass, Nigel sighs and taking his cock masturbating softly lubricating it more, play three fingers into his mouth getting them wet

"Old dog" murmurs the reddish brown avoiding his gaze, bringing his fingers to his small, soft and pinky hole, dilating it very slightly, Benedict smiles at seeing him so inexperienced and desperate, opening it lovely even self-complacent but prolonging his state

"You can reach orgasm alone, right?" Ask, laughing when see the disappoint on the boy

"If you want it so much, just say it, begging me" Benedict whispers getting out of bed to go at the child's dresser but Nigel smiles slightly while touching himself leans more on the bed introducing very deep his fingers, hitting his own sweet spot, moan loud and totally into that amazing sensation surprise to his uncle, who begging that the boy has not come by himself ignoring him Nigel continues tries touching more that small point, moaning adorably, all the body of the adult is anxious, horny and very sweating the sound filling his head, remit to any beast in heat demanding to be filled with semen, he trembles slowly approaching the bed surrounding him, inhaling the intoxicating aroma, holding the lubricant of the child filling his mind with the view, the reddish-brown moans almost begging to come and Father turns him abruptly over the bed silence him with deep and juicy kisses, appoint his lubricated and reddish cock, pushing impatiently in the child's palpitating interior, feels melting in that cute and tender captivating space, soaked but very tight is absolutely addictive delicious, wants to fill it, make it own, the frantying rhythm consumes them, aggressive and supplicating they cum at unison, Nigel overflowing in splashes on the man's face meanwhile his throbbing inside is filled with Benedict, the warm breathing on the nape of his neck is the last thing the younger recognizes before sleeping in the arms of the dark brown but he hugs at the child kissing and caressing his lovely skin, now it's his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I like Nigel Uno a lot, seriously, although I prefer this version of him (*≧ω≦*)
> 
> What? Seems to be the continuation of another fanfic? No, I assure you this has no connection with any other, seriously. THANKS FOR READING


End file.
